


You've got Mail

by TheDweeb



Series: FFXIVWrite2018 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Organized Crime, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDweeb/pseuds/TheDweeb
Summary: While he preferred to be on time something coming late was better than never. They would all learn their lesson soon enough.





	You've got Mail

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt18 of FFXVIWrite2018
> 
> (Brix and Bikki are actually carried over from my WoW days, so it was fun to translate them into FFXIV)

The dark of the room was illuminated by the soft glow of firelight. It was inked into his arms, pulsing and red, and those archaic symbols turned the blade of his knife into the fire by which he could see. And it was that fire he touched to flesh–living not so long ago, but now dead–where he carved a message, a warning.

He was five years too late on the delivery; he knew that and it rankled. It did not matter that he did not have the connections then that he had now to track down the dead man at his feet. If he were to be honest with himself, which he tried so hard to be, he should have left his empire in capable hands and taken care of the problem himself when it first arose. Of course Bikki being herself had decided that he should not be involved, not at first. That was one thing his mother had done right, raised her to not be reliant on a man, not even her own brother.

Looking down at his handiwork–Eorzean script beautifully scarred into the corpse’s chest–he knew she would not approve. His sister was no stranger to the darker parts of the world, but she still kept herself only ankle deep in the muddy waters. He was submerged, a dweller of the swamp who waited with eager jaws, hungry for prey. She practiced thaumaturgy out of necessity, which he approved of, but preferred to keep her hands clean despite the predatory nature of her chosen profession, and in practice it was a good thing. As far as the average person knew, his own were pristine as a saint’s and even now there was not a drop of blood upon them. There was also a reason he was known as Silvertongue.

The tattoos on his arms dimmed as he let go of the threads of aether he had plucked from around him, and as they dulled the blade of his knife lost its fire. A knock on the wall told his man outside that he was finished with his work, and he leaned back, arms crossed over his chest, watching impassively as the large roegadyn man came in to collect the body.

“Where’s ‘e goin’, Boss?”

“Where he’ll be found.”

He watched as the man shouldered his burden then left, the door closing behind him to leave him in the dark. That would be his first message delivered. It pained him that his hard work would not be seen by any of the intended parties, but he also knew the value in having others do the hard work for him. The Mythril Eye would see his message spread and one by one the men who had thought to bring his sister harm all those years ago would learn the error of their ways.


End file.
